Fixing A Mistake
by dhismyloverboy
Summary: Dylan made a mistake choosing Kelly. Brenda is miserable watching the two, but what happens when he chases her after the dance? Occurs at the dance when D&K are together. Sexual intercourse included/


Brenda watched Dylan and Kelly all night wishing it was her the whole time, the big green head reared its head into her mind and now she couldn't tear away her gaze. She watched him do all the things that he used to do to her, and that is what causes her to feel a bit jealous. She noticed Tony Miller came back from dancing with every girl.

"Hey Tony," Brenda softly uttered to him.

"Hey Brenda, you sure you don't want to dance?" Tony asked her but then followed her gaze. "Oh, I see trying to move on isn't going as easy as planned is it?"

"No, it's really really hard," Brenda agreed with him, on the brink of tears. "I think I'm just going to head home, I'll take a taxi, go get the girl of your dreams, Tony, before it's too late."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked unsure if he should leave her by herself like this.

"Yeah," Brenda said her voice cracking a lone tear falling down her cheek, "my night isn't going to get any better than this."

Brenda gathered her things, already hurrying out the big double doors, with tears falling down her cheeks. She heard her name being called but she ignored it and kept moving. A voice she would recognize anywhere, Dylan McKay.

"Brenda!" He called out grabbing her arm lightly to spin her around. "What's wrong? What did Miller do?"

"Nothing Dylan," Brenda muttered softly. "I'm just being emotional, it's stupid really, I'm just going to take a taxi home okay."

"You don't cry for no reason Brenda," Dylan said calling her bluff trying to look her in the eye but she won't look at him. "Let me take you home."

"I'll just take a taxi," Brenda said rubbing her arms. She didn't want his help, and he had to get back to Kelly. "If one would stop."

"Come on, Bren," Dylan begged. "Let me take you home."

"Fine."

* * *

Brenda, what's wrong?" Dylan asked again for the thousandth time.

"Nothing Dylan, Thanks for the ride," Brenda said quietly. As she tried to get out she noticed the door was locked, yes she could hop out but she had a dress on that wouldn't allow her to do so. Damn it, Dylan. "Unlock the door."

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong," Dylan said to her really concerned.

"I can't, Dylan," Brenda said tears falling faster now. "Let me out, let me go."

"Brenda..-"

"Fine! Seeing you with Kelly broke my heart, okay, I thought I would be okay because I broke up with you I know, but I'm not okay! Now you know, I'm jealous, and I miss you and I need you and I can't have you," Brenda let out in full sobs now at this point. "Happy now? Let me out Dylan."

"What if I told you I needed you too? That I missed you too? That I wanted you back? That I'm still in love with you?" Dylan asked looking Brenda in the eyes. He reached a hand up brushing a curl out of her face and she leaned into his touch. "What if I told you all I think about is you?"

"Goodnight Dylan, thanks for the ride," Brenda quietly said wanting nothing more than to stay in the car and just be with him. But finally, gets the door to open.

"'Goodnight Dylan, thanks for the ride'?" Dylan scoffed getting out as well. "That's all I get Brenda?"

"What do you want me to do? Hop into your arms, after choosing another girl over me? You have a girlfriend Dylan, and you want me to just forget about everything that we put each other through and just get back together with you Dylan?" Brenda cried before turning around to open her front door and Dylan wasn't too far behind her.

"I know, Bren, I know, I made a mistake choosing her and I feel guilty for that but I can't help it, baby, I want you," Dylan said standing in front of her pressing his body against hers. Tilting her head up to look at him. "I don't want you to ever cry because of me, or feel any pain because of me and I'm sorry that you are. Let me make things right, let me fix us. I will work for you, to prove although you deserve better that I am the one for you."

Brenda looked at the ground and tears fell from her eyes, she wanted him more than anything but she couldn't speak.

"And silence is all I get," Dylan sadly uttered spinning around to leave already at the door when Brenda cries out a 'wait!'

Dylan spins around just in time to catch her as she literally jumped on him. She pressed their lips together in a passionate, intense kiss. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her up the stairs. They never separated their lips from the others, as they kicked open her room door, he trailed kisses down her neck. She moaned quietly, gripping the curls on the back of his neck.

"Make love to me," Brenda whispered. "I love you."

Dylan looked her in the eyes and unzipped the back of her dress slowly letting it fall to the ground, his eyes roamed over her half naked body, "God I missed you."

Brenda unbuttoned his shirt after pushing his jacket and tie off of him. She leaned in kissing his neck and collarbone causing him to groan softly pushing the sleeves of his shirt off. Dylan backed her up against the wall and gripped her hair lightly to tilt her head back so he could kiss her, whilst using a hand to lift her leg around his hip.

"Oh.. God.. Dylan," Brenda panted breaking their kiss as she ran out of breath. Dylan rolled his hips against her covered core and she felt him pushing against her in the most tempting way. "I need you. I need you now."

"Oh baby, you already have me," Dylan whispered as he lifted her carrying her to the bed, he laid her down crawling on top of her trailing kisses from her thighs to her chest nuzzling his face there, he bit and sucked and kissed her chest growling. "God knows I missed these."

Brenda laughed shortly, Dylan has always been a boob man. But the laugh got cut off when he shoved her underwear down and a finger or two were pushed in, she wasn't even sure because that's how good he is, he made her forget her name sometimes.

Brenda and Dylan were always vocal together, Brenda slightly more than Dylan but vocal nonetheless. Brenda pushed down his boxers, reaching in her nightstand for a condom. Ones she only ever used with Dylan, she rolled it on him urging him to enter her.

"God I missed you," Dylan panted once he was inside, pushing himself deeper and deeper inside. "How do I live without this, without you?"

He was getting so deep it was making her heart hurt so she did the one thing they both enjoy and that was kissing, she pulled him down into a heated kiss. They kissed throughout their whole encounter and fell apart together in the best way. He slowly pulled out with a groan before he rolled onto his back pulling her into his chest, they fell asleep.


End file.
